guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Four-Leaf Clover
Sounds like Arena net. Anybody else got confirmation, and if so, wanna put up a picture? --50x19px user:Zerris 15:01, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Confirmed. -- Swedish Cow 15:10, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Uploaded to Imageshack http://img113.imageshack.us/img113/8168/gw426ov7.jpg --Craero 15:12, 16 March 2007 (CDT) I don't know if this info will help but: I'm solo farming wardens. Out of 9 mobs (smallest of the mob sizes is 4 wardens, largest is 6) I've gotten 4 ales and 2 clovers. -- Giehox Nemesis :These things seem to drop at the same rate or double (maybe even triple) Candy Cane Shards. Going to bottom out in price by end of weekend. --Craero 15:50, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::Don't forget though, this is only a weekend, while CCs drop for the entire week-long Wintersday event. Overall, I think the increased drop rate balances it out. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:29, 18 March 2007 (CDT) confirmed in pre-searing confirmed multiple sightings in pre-searing, both wolf and grawl shaman: http://img159.imageshack.us/img159/889/gw140ho5.jpg :i noticed many festive items dropping in pre searing-- [[User:Zathic|'Zathic]] DP Removal It's 5% till 15% and not 5% or 15% 85.145.25.54 15:37, 16 March 2007 (CDT) kinda strange. im irish and i got 2 of these in two minutes. Uberleet 15:45, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :Ouch, that would explain why mine are dropping so few and far-between. It's my heritage! Damn my non-Irish-ness. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:30, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Confirmed in...PvP too Well, these apparently drop from NPCs in Fort Aspenwood as well. We killed Master Architect Gunter and he dropped me one. Another team member had one drop from a Kurzick Necromancer. Haven't been in ABs todayt, so dunno if the NPCs there drop them too. DKS01 16:12, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :They dropped Candy Cane Shards, too. I'm not surprised they drop clovers. DancingZombies 21:09, 16 March 2007 (CDT) UW/FoW Anyone know if these can drop in UW and FoW? I've been farming UW and still haven't gotten any yet. It seems like I would've if they did drop, according to the drop rates so far. :I was in FoW last night for a few hours and we didn't get one of these drop. Matt heys 08:31, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::I solo farmed FoW for about 4-6h yesterday and today(spider run) and did not get a single clover or ale drop, I don't think they drop in there-Iggers 15:49, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Confirmed in Elona -- Moddok Crevice One dropped for me from a Mandragor during the mission. Also got a Shamrock Ale there as well (from a Veldt Termite of some sort -- forgot to look -- oops, bad wikian, bad, bad wikian! — Niima 16:43, 16 March 2007 (CDT) They really do drop from everything... Posting your locations is a waste of time. — Skuld 16:51, 16 March 2007 (CDT) Correction: posting locations where they *do* drop is a waste of time. Posting locations where they don't is still worth something. Anybody gotten one from UW / FoW yet? And what about DoA? --50x19px user:Zerris 16:53, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :DoA, yes. Haven't tried UW/FoW yet. I'd be truly surprised if they don't drop there, seeing as they are a completely random drop from ANY npc. Tain 16:54, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::well, I've done a full UW run (i.e. killing all the Smite Crawlers and Grasping Darknesses) and still nothing holiday related. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:08, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :::UW isn't really that many creatures.. besides, it's very random. I've had 20 in an hour, my guildie has had 0 in 3 hours. Maybe I'm just more Irish ;) I'll be hitting FoW soon, I'll screenshot if one drops just to make you happy. Tain 17:29, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Alrighty... want a smilie to go with that? :) --50x19px user:Zerris 17:44, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :::::Done 2 solo FoW beach/cave runs and no four-leaf drops, so I don't think they drop in FoW. Heard alot of guildies saying UW isn't dropping them too. Elder 18:35, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Done 1 uw solo as elementalist => no drop neither ale nor clovers... seems weird wow, you only would need 250'000 for Rank 5 Lucky, that is, if u remove 15% dp each time(Sneaky Take a Bow 19:39, 16 March 2007 (CDT)) I don't know if this helps at all, but they apparently drop from animals as well as monsters; I got one from a Moa Bird a while ago. Fissure ocarina 12:23, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Can you get lucky points without dying? If you use clovers, can you get lucky points even if you don't have a DP? Alaris 20:00, 16 March 2007 (PST) :No the game won't let you use a clover if you don't have any death penalty. I'm saddened by this. Flashcry 21:04, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::Will you get lucky points if you have less than a 15% dp? for instance, if you have a 7% dp, and hit a 15% on the clover, do you still get points? It says that "if a 15% death penalty is removed, you gain 4 points towards the lucky title track"...~Avatarian 86 :::You can use a clover if someone from your team has any dp, even if you don't. Asuka 06:49, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Stubbiness A stub, they say - so I would suggest adding something like similar items (candy canes) just to create more content, thanks. :Added related articles, but I'll let someone else unstub it. [[User:Foo|'Foo]] 20:15, 16 March 2007 (CDT) :: I wouldn't worry about it too much Jade Wind Orb. --Craero 21:08, 16 March 2007 (CDT) ::: Here's a question, which category should it go in? I'm thinking "Food" since much like the candy canes and salads and Drake Kabobs, it's a consumable item. One time use for an effect. Mujaki 02:30, 17 March 2007 (CDT) DoA Drop Rate I have been solo trapping DoA since about noon, pacific time, West Coast area, U.S.A. They started dropping right around that time. The reason for this entry is, While repeatedly farming first wave, resigning, and repeating, I have been getting on average 1 ale, and 1 four leaf clover every full wave kill. Approximately 10-15 mobbs, and it has stayed pretty consistent for me. There are however some waves where i get two of one, and 1 of the other, but I have always gotten at least one of each, every wave kill. For example, in 15 full first wave kills, I got 15-18 Clovers, and 15-18 ales. Thought someone might want to know that. MAybe I have just gotten really lucky, but it has stayed consistently lucky. Glad Im part Irish, :P. If anyone else has any info on areas that have that consistent of a drop rate, please add on here. When i get up in the morning, I'll Screen Capture a couple kills to show you at least one of each in a couple kills, as some proof. That is if my luck hasn't ran out, hehe. Sabuu 00:37, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :This dropped from a Kurz ranger in FA. I have a screenie. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:30, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, it was noted above they drop in Aspenwood(Gunter of all things dropped me one), I suppose they also drop form NPC's in ABs but dunno yet. Anyone got one in an AB?DKS01 02:43, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Luck Title I noticed that By turning on my luck title before entering explorable areas the drop went went way up, possibly 3 times what it was (I'm level 3 go figure) Could just be an anomoly, but I've killed around 1000 creatures each way so far and it seems to be holding steady. ::Seem to be getting a lot of black dye as well. -Update to this: Luck title off 1072 kills only 21 shamrocks 12 ales. Title on (Rank 3) 1067 kills 36 shamrocks 32 ales. I think it holdsRazamatraz 16:06, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :I have had only one Shamrock Ale drop for me since putting on the Hapless title. -- Dashface 04:44, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::So far, in approximately the same short length of time, I had 2 drop for my "lucky" character, and 2 drop for a "hapless" character. And in a much longer length of time, I only had 1 drop for a character wearing neither title. So who knows? DKS01 05:15, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :::I had worse clover/ale drops for my character while wearing my luck title (I did however get 3 golds in one run while wearing it). I think it is just down to luck (and I'm not talking about the title). --Rainith 05:19, 18 March 2007 (CDT) "Everywhere but realms of gods" This is false : we are quite sure they do not drop in UW and FoW, but they DO in DoA, and DoA is in the torment, Abaddon's realm, and Abaddon is a god. I suggest we say "Drops everywhere but in UW and FoW. :DoA is a subsection of the underworld. Abaddon has very little to do with DoA. — Skuld 05:40, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :: Huh? Skuld means Tombs of Primeval Kings is a subsection of Underworld right? Doa is Domain of Anguish, and has everything to do with Abaddon, lol. :) "According to lore, the Domain of Anguish is the place within the Realm of Torment that the evil forces of Abaddon retreated to after the defeat of their dark lord. From this fall-back position they try to re-build a bastion of power, and to threaten the Goddess of Truth. Players may venture into the Domain to stop the demons from succeeding." NightAngel 10:01, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :::"the Domain of Anguish is the place within the Realm of Torment that the evil FORCES of Abaddon retreated" DoA has nothing to do with Abaddon only what was left of his troops after his defeat —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Execitus ( ) }. ::: ~ "It is revealed by the Reaper of the Bone Pits in the Underworld that the Realm of Torment is a division of the Underworld where the most wicked go to spend eternity in torment." — Skuld 11:53, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::At it's core, this is an argument between semantics and game lore. "Realms of the Gods" refers to FoW and UW. The Realm of Torment is where Abaddon was imprisoned, not the Domain of Anguish (though one could argue that the latter is a part of the former). However, at the end of the Nightfall campaign, Abaddon is no longer a god, so therefore, the Realm of Torment is no longer a "Realm of the God". Functionally, Realm of the Gods should only be used for FoW/UW (e.g. non-storyline related, high-level realms accessed through any continent's major temple.) --Valentein 12:22, 17 March 2007 (CDT) 4 Points towards Lucky It says if 15% DP is removed you get 4 points towards lucky, since it removes DP off all players in your team, say you were in Urgoz or the Deep, if you removed 15% DP off all 12 players would you get 48 points towards the lucky title? Matt heys 08:37, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :pretty sure you remove the same amount of every1 at once, so if u get 7% taken off so do all ur team mates, but if you get 15% off so do all of them but i think you only get the 4points still. -- [[user:Wings That Heal|''"Wings"]] 08:39, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Odds of 15% Anyone done any calculations on the odds yet? Is it 1 in 11 as a I suspect?Razamatraz 15:28, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :I don't know, but i think sb could try and find out how high the chances of 15% dp remove is... -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 08:26, 7 July 2007 (CDT) 15% if you have less than 15%DP? Anyone know if you can get the 4 luck points by using it if everyone in your party has 1-14% DP? For instance, everyone dies and is rezed at the shrine. You use one clover and get a 10% boost from it. Everyone is now at a 5% penalty, if you use another clover, you can't get rid of more than 5% DP, but can you randomly get 4 points on you luck title if when you use that other clover, the odds are in your favor? I'm not sure I explained what I'm trying to ask very well, but hopefully someone will get my drift. --Rainith 23:00, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :It would most likely work just like a Candy Cane... it would remove 15% DP, no matter how much DP you actually had. I don't think your current DP level would affect much. For example, what if you only had 4% DP? I'm pretty sure it wouldn't bother calculating this so the effect only removes the minimum amount, it would just pick the random amount, and then figure out how much DP you had. I would say there's a 95% chance that I'm right, and you'll get the points no matter how much DP you have. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:27, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::I agree. that is what we could expect the game to do. [[User:Foo|'Foo]] 06:28, 18 March 2007 (CDT) how much would one four-leaf cost now how much would one of these cost now/? :It would cost what the buyer is willing to sell for, and what you are willing to pay. — Skuld 09:35, 6 April 2007 (CDT) ::Ah, Skuld has wisdom beyond his years, my friend. Listen closely and learn the knowledge of the ages. (on that note, I don't even know how old Skuld is.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 12:13, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Food? Last time I checked, colvers are not food. I'm putting this in the flowers section, as clovers are really just closly trimmed flowers.--TheDrifter 11:33, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :I disagree. None of the other items in the Flower category can be consumed. Clovers can, as can all other items in the food category, and therefore the clover should be put into food regardless of what they are or are not in real life. -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 10:03, 27 April 2007 (CDT) ::The description doesn't make any mention that you eat it, and as far as being consumed goes, ID kits and salvage kits can also be consumed. Mechasoupx 11:35, 27 April 2007 (CDT) :::ID Kits are used on other items, whereas these are 'consumed' in the sense that you double-click them and they disappear. And as the Food page has Candy Canes, then these should definitely be included on it too. RossMM 14:10, 27 April 2007 (CDT) 4-15%? i don't have any screen shots to proove it, but when i looked at my four-leaf clovers it said 4-15% dp, did i get a bug, or did they change it? Deff 5-15% mass kill drop rate vs single kill Is it possible for an object to drop less frequently if the kills are simultaneous (as with killed by an area of effect skill) than when killed one at a time? I kill much *much* faster using mass AEs but I seem to get far fewer clovers than if I just plow through them as a minion master. Is this my imagination or could the game drop mechanics work against farming with AE skills?Morbid Mordecai 02:43, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :I've done some Raptor runs and I've gotten up to 5 Ale and 4 Clover a run. TrinityX 11:11, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Drop Rate Anyone know the drop rate? Solo farming it seems to be about 1/30 per foe killed. 67.60.91.10 16:29, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Is the drop rate constant per player? If so, it would mean that a foe can drop a clover for more than one player and it would mean that farming with H&Hs to incrase foe kill rate, while decreasing normal drops, will incrase clover drops. 67.60.91.10 16:29, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :Firstly, please add new comments to the bottom. Second, no, it won't increase it, because H&H take drops as if they were a player on your team, they just never show up --Gimmethegepgun 16:31, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :The drop rate is RANDOM! I solo farmed boulder elementals in old ascalon for an hour today and got loads of clovers and ale. It could have something to do with your actual lucky track but i really don't think so. Simply because my lucky title track is really low and not even close to the first tier. ::Drop rate is definitely higher that 1/30, i'm doing vaettir runs which net 60 kills per run, getting anywhere from 3-10 per run--Goldenstar 04:54, 15 March 2009 (UTC)